


All That Glitters

by 7iris



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Team Canada, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7iris/pseuds/7iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PK loves everyone in this bar. Locker room. Whatever.</p>
<p>
  <em>(Or: Sidney Crosby wins a gold medal and comes third for a change.)</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from tumblr.

PK loves everyone in this bar. Locker room. Whatever.

He loves Tavares and his fucked up knee (and is very careful about hugging him). He loves Toewes and his gold medal goal. He loves Sid, who’s the best player out there, who’s been such a good captain for them. Most of all he loves…

He spots Carey across the room, finally out of his pads. He pushes through the crowd of laughing, shouting, dancing guys, dodges most of a spray of champagne from Sharp, and flings himself against Carey’s back.

"Cash money!" he shouts in Carey’s ear. "The Price is right, yeah?"

"Mmm-hmmm," Carey says. He leans back into PK. He’s smirking. PK can just see the edge of it, smug and fierce and satisfied.

PK presses a big, smacking kiss to the side of his head. “Gold medal shut-out, baby!”

Carey’s smirk gets wider.

PK shoots a quick glance around the locker room and drops his voice. “So are you gonna fuck me or what?”

He can feel Carey’s sharp inhale. They don’t have a lot of time between now and the closing ceremony, and they could always wait until they’re back in Montreal. But PK wants it now, while he’s still flying high on exhilaration of this moment.

"Yeah," Carey says, low and rough. "Yeah, c’mon, let’s go."

PK takes a step back. There’s a trainers’ room just off the main locker room that should be empty, and it’s crazy enough in here that no one’s going to notice.

PK gets stopped by Getzy and Carey grabs his wrist, pulls him away. PK’s still laughing when they stumble into the trainers’ room.

And into Sid.

"Ooof," Sid says, and Carey steadies him. "Sorry, sorry, I just needed…"

His voice trails off as he catches sight of their clasped hands. His eyes go wide and his cheeks go pink.

Carey glances back over his shoulder at PK. PK gives him a hopeful look. Carey has to be in the right mood to share, but when he is…

"Um," Sid says, "sorry," and Carey ducks in that last couple of inches to press their mouths together.

Carey kisses him soft and coaxing, his hand still tight around PK’s. When he lifts his head, Sid blinks, dazed, and licks his lips.

"Gold medal sex," PK says. "You in?"

Sid’s blushing furiously now. He laughs, bright and startled. “Yeah,” he says. “Fuck, yeah.”

PK fistpumps. Carey rolls his eyes and turns around to lock the door behind them.

PK steps up and grins at Sid. “Hey.”

"Hey," Sid says, grinning back.

Sid meets him halfway, and they’re both still smiling when they kiss. It’s a little clumsy, the way first kisses always are, but PK’s into it, into the way Sid kisses back, eager and quick.

Carey puts his hands on PK’s hips, and PK breaks the kiss. He’s breathless. “Can I blow you?” he asks.

Sid laughs again. “Uh, yeah?” he says, like it’s a trick question.

"Awesome," PK says. "Lose the pants."

Sid hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his Under Armour, and PK turns around, pulls Carey into a kiss. He tries to put everything he’s feeling into that kiss, all that bright, hot joy in his chest, that overwhelming affection for his team, and for Carey most of all.

Carey’s eyes are closed when PK pulls back. PK can’t help it, he leans in for another kiss, just a quick, soft brush of lips. Carey smiles.

PK fishes a couple of packets of lube out of his hoodie pocket. “All right, let’s go, we’re multitasking here,” he says, and hands them to Carey.

"You were that confident we’d win?" Sid asks.

PK catches Carey’s eyes. Carey likes to top when they win, and get fucked when they lose. PK likes to be prepared either way. He can picture how this would go if they’d lost, and he’s suddenly intensely grateful for Carey’s sake that they won. But all he says when he turns around is, “For sure.”

Sid’s naked from the waist down. He’s hard, and his hands flex nervously at his side when PK looks him over.

"Nice," PK says honestly.

Sid ducks his head. PK pulls his hoodie off, making sure to flex when he does. He nudges Sid back until Sid hits the foot of one of the massage tables.

"Up," PK says, and Sid hops up to sit on the end.

PK shucks his pants, moves in to stand between Sid’s thighs. “You can lose the shirt, too.”

Sid makes a face at him, but pulls it over his head. He tosses it aside and PK leans in to kiss him again, deep and slow.

Sid grabs his hips and opens his mouth. PK wraps his hand around Sid’s dick, gives him a few easy strokes.

Sid gasps into the kiss and squirms, trying to rock up into his grip.

PK glances back over his shoulder at Carey. Carey’s watching intently, his eyes very dark. PK wiggles his ass at him, and Carey almost cracks a smile.

PK turns back to Sid. Sid’s biting his lip. PK flashes him a grin, and then bends over to get his mouth on Sid’s cock.

Sid exhales in a rush. His hands flutter around PK’s head and shoulders, like he’s not sure how much he’s allowed to touch. PK makes a little encouraging noise in the back of his throat as he works his tongue over the head of Sid’s dick.

Then Carey’s hand is on his back, strong and confident. He strokes his palm down PK’s spine, grips the curve of his ass. PK shifts, spreads his legs wider.

Carey pushes two slick fingers inside him and PK moans around Sid’s cock.

"Oh, fuck," Sid says, high and breathless.

Carey pinches his thigh to let him know he can tell PK’s showing off. PK grins but keeps sucking Sid’s cock.

It’s not entirely showing off. He loves doing this after a win, loves the way this overwhelming sensation hooks into the high of victory, makes both of them better.

Carey curls his fingers inside him, and the noise he makes isn’t for show at all.

"Yeah," Carey says.

PK rocks back against his fingers. He has to pull all the way off of Sid’s cock to take a fast breath. He licks the length of Sid’s cock, nuzzles in closer to get his mouth on Sid’s balls.

Sid squeaks. His hands tighten on PK’s shoulders, fingertips digging in.

Carey pulls his fingers almost all the way out, rubs a third finger over the rim of PK’s asshole.

PK opens his mouth to tell him to do it already, and Carey pushes in with three fingers.

PK sucks in a ragged breath. He turns his head to pant against Sid’s thigh. Carey gives him a minute, then starts moving, twists his hand in that way that makes all of PK’s nerves light up.

"Fuck," PK says, a long exhale. He glances up at Sid. Sid’s looking back, his eyes wide, biting his lip.

PK keeps his eyes on Sid’s and slides Sid’s cock back in his mouth.

"Oh my God," Sid says, and there’s an edge of laughter to it, delighted and disbelieving. PK grins at him as much as he can.

Carey bends down and kisses PK’s shoulder blade, then leans in to kiss Sid over PK’s head. PK rubs the tip of his tongue against Sid’s slit to make him gasp into Carey’s mouth.

Carey pulls back. He’s looking kind of flushed himself now.

PK lifts his head. “C’mon, Carey,” he says, and it comes out low and gravelly. “I’m ready, fuck me.”

"Pushy," Carey says mildly, but he pulls his fingers out and reaches for another packet of lube.

"You love it," PK says. He dips his head again, but Sid pushes on his shoulder.

"No, wait," Sid gasps. "It’s — I don’t want to come yet."

"Yeah?" PK says, straightening up.

"Yeah," Sid says. He slides off the end of the massage table and takes a couple of steps back. "Can I just—?"

"Whatever you want," Carey says easily.

PK turns around and boosts himself up on the table instead. Carey steps in between his knees and kisses him.

PK grips the back of his neck and kisses back fiercely. “C’mon,” he says against Carey’s mouth.

"Yeah," Carey breathes, "yeah, okay."

PK flops onto his back and wraps his legs around Carey’s waist. Carey lines up his dick. PK shoots a quick glance at Sid.

Sid’s mouth is a little open. His eyes are fixed on Carey’s slick, bare cock.

Carey pushes, and PK’s eyes fall shut at the feeling of Carey sliding into him, filling him up.

Carey stops moving when he’s all the way inside. PK stretches his arms above his head, grips the edge of the table. He opens his mouth.

"Don’t start with me," Carey growls and snaps his hips hard.

PK laughs. It slides over into something breathless and inarticulate as Carey fucks him exactly as hard as they both want it.

PK turns his head. Sid’s drifted a step closer. He’s got his hand on his dick, and PK’s not sure if he’s jerking off or trying not to come. PK reaches out, makes a grabby hand at Sid. Sid crosses the last couple of feet in a rush.

"Holy shit," Sid says, "so fucking hot, you have no idea—" He leans in and kisses PK, fast and sloppy.

PK makes a noise of agreement. He gets his hand on Sid’s cock, rubs his thumb over the head of it, slick with precome. Sid gasps and his hips jerk.

"Oh, we’re multitasking again?" Carey says. PK can tell he’s trying for snotty, but it comes out breathless.

PK grins at him. Carey gets his hands on PK’s hips, pulls him up and in that little bit closer, fucks in deeper and faster, and PK’s grin falls off his face.

His hand stutters on Sid’s cock. He doesn’t have the coordination to jerk him off anymore.

"Sorry," he gasps out.

Sid laughs. “Gold medal shut-out, he deserves whatever he wants.”

"Yeah, he does," PK says. He pats Sid clumsily on the hip. He loves anyone who can see how awesome Carey is.

He grins up at Carey, and he knows it’s dopey and fond. Carey’s intense expression softens, and he leans in to press his answering smile against PK’s mouth.

There’s this hot, bright tension building up in PK’s muscles, humming in his blood. Everything else falls away, unraveling around him, and he can’t do anything except gasp into Carey’s mouth, dig his heels into Carey’s back.

Carey thrusts in hard a couple more times and then comes. He stops moving, going still inside him, breathing in deep, ragged gasps.

PK is so close it hurts. He makes a thin, needy sound in the back of his throat and reaches for his dick.

Carey grabs his wrist, pins it to the table. “Hey, no, hey,” he says, and his voice sounds wrecked. “Sid’s gonna help you out with that, right?”

PK drags his eyes open.

"Right," Sid says. He licks his lips, and PK’s pretty sure he’s the one showing off now, but he doesn’t even care. He nods frantically.

Sid wraps his hand around PK’s dick. He bends down and rubs the wet, leaking head of PK’s cock against his lips. PK’s brain maybe shorts out a tiny bit at that image.

Sid slides PK into his mouth, and it’s hot and wet and holy shit, _Sidney Crosby is sucking his cock._ Carey’s got one hand on PK’s hip, holding him down so he can’t push up into Sid’s mouth. He grins down at him like he knows exactly what PK’s thinking.

Carey sweeps his thumb over PK’s hip, and Sid swallows around his cock, and PK comes so hard his eyes roll back in his head.

He can hear Carey and Sid talking, but it’s just noise. He floats on that warm rush of orgasm and even the feel of Carey pulling out of him doesn’t bother him. He opens his eyes when someone straddles his thighs.

It’s Sid. Carey’s steadying him, leaning into Sid’s back.

"Bet you’re sorry you didn’t bring condoms now," Carey says with a lazy smirk. He wraps his hand around Sid’s dick. "He could just slide right in, fuck you while you’re still coming down…"

PK’s softening dick twitches against his thigh at the thought.

"Oh my _God_ ,” Sid says faintly. He’s flushed, red spilling down his throat and over his collarbones. He looks glassy-eyed, strung tight enough to shake under Carey’s hands. Carey presses his mouth to Sid’s shoulder, sucks sharp enough to bruise, and Sid jerks.

PK slides his hands up Sid’s thighs, curls his palm around Sid’s balls. “Next time.”

Carey raises his eyebrows at PK over Sid’s shoulder.

PK grins up at them both. “When we win gold in Korea.”

Sid laughs and comes all over PK’s chest.


End file.
